With the advent of the explosive growth information and the accelerated pace of life. The touch technology due to its friendly user-interface design and rapid operating with simple key in. The touch panels have gradually replaced the traditional mouse and keyboard, and the touch panels are widely used in many electronic products. In particular, the capacitive touch panel has the advantages of fast response, high sensitivity, good reliability, and high durability, it is widely applied.
According to different installation types of the touch sensing layer on the display panel, the touch display panel can be divided into an Add-on type, an In-cell type and an On-cell type. Among them, the in-cell type is the touch function integrated into the display screen, thereby effectively reducing the overall thickness of the display and simplifying the manufacturing process so as to make the product lighter and thinner. Thus the in-cell type panel and screen has a lower production cost and wider popular.
In the prior art, for the in-cell touch screen, the structure of the touch screen is directly disposed on the array substrate. Thereby, portion of structural in the array substrate are also used to transmit display signals and use as touch electrodes. For example, the data line and the scan line are used as a touch control electrode, or the common electrode layer is used as a touch control electrode. Then these structures can transmit the display signal and the touch signal in time sequence. The above in-cell touch screen structure will be described below. First of all, according to the structure, since the touch electrodes commonly use said structure for transmitting the display signal, the structure of the array substrate is highly integrated and difficult to manufacture. Secondly, due to the high degree of structural integration, the stability of the touch signal is also difficult to control. Therefore, the integrated touch structure severely interferes with the image display performance. In addition, it is explained in terms of driving signals. If use the driving mode according to time sequence, then it will significantly increase the load on the driver chip, and thus significantly increase the cost.